Talk:Challenges
Post anything you think is reasonable to be a challenge. Put the name in 2nd heading (like Challenge Name ) and explain why. It doesn't have to be long, though. State your signature/name after as well. If you do not see The Safe Driver Beat Stage 14 "The Gun Run" with Formula 7 and finish without taking ANY DAMAGE at all. Formula 7's quite fragile, seems difficult enough. Difficulty: I would assume about 5-6/10 Since Formula's handling would allow you to evade easily. TIP: only do foward or backward flips ALSO If you do not see any paint scraching or hear the sound of a collison, it DOES NOT count as damage. 16:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) A Gamer { {Template:ChallengeBox Name : No One Left Description : Waste all cars including yourself at any stage Difficulty : 10/10 It is VERY difficult, but its possible because i tried it before. Author : SRPCSRPC 17:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Waste not, what not Race every track in MASHEEN and win! Difficulty: 8/10 ADMIN APPROVAL: Pending. Will test this challenge soon enough. Are we allowed to waste cars but not all of them so long as we win the race? THE HARD: PUT IT HERE! Normal Challenges Road Magnet Description: Finish a race without getting off the tracks(no jumps, no wasting) Difficulty: 8/10(Depending on track) Name:5PAD.X11 (talk) 13:41, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Flying Toaster Description: Being flown by a waster, and perform at least a penta(5 times) trick. Difficulty: 6/10(Depending on waster and flight) Name:5PAD.X11 (talk) 13:41, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Angry Wings Description: Fly over 10 seconds without landing. Difficulty: 9/10(Depending on car and track) Name:5PAD.X11 (talk) 13:45, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Need for Sanity Description: Finish a race without any stunts, collision, and fixing. Difficulty: 6/10(Basically you should not stunt but yet allowed to jump) Name:5PAD.X11 (talk) 04:40, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Beast Stunter Description: Do a What the.....?!/Who are you again....? with MASHEEN Difficulty: 7-10/10 (you can use a big ramp) Name: 16:21, December 11, 2014 (UTC) What the car?! Description: use weak cars to waste the big boys in ONE HIT Difficulty: 93/10 Name: 16:21, December 11, 2014 (UTC) (real name: Elenore) Instant Wasting Description: waste all cars by just avoiding them AND I HATE THE DONUTS WHICH MARIO BUYED (not game character) Difficulity: 10/10 (but try Snake Dance) Name: Expert Waster Description: Use the Saleen S7 Twin Turbo to destroy Nuclear Warhead.(NFM1R&R) Difficulty: 460-10 (Very Hard!!! Need a glitch to complete challenge.) 12:38, January 11, 2015 (UTC) (but original by 185. i just move it from cars page to this page) Semi-Kill Use KILL-O-MATIC to waste Destroyer. 7 out of 10 (Destroyer had a VERY LONG DURALIBITY but isn”t really invincible) Name: Old School Cool Objective: Beat either NFM game with only Wow Caninaro and Lead Oxide. Tips: Lead Oxide will be your friend. Difficulty: UNKNOWN/10. (Very wide array of circumstances) Notes: You may use La Vita Crab if you're doing NFM 1 and you may use Kool Kat if you're doing NFM 2. Author: TheSciencyScientist 23:57, January 16, 2016 (UTC)